1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to containers and, more particularly, to containers for optical contact lenses. Specifically, the present invention relates to a sealed, fluid-filled contact lens container wherein the seal may be removed and contact lenses may be placed in the container. The lenses then may be sealed inside the container by closing a lid of the container with a liquid-tight snap fit.
2. Background Information
Many of today's contact lenses are worn for multiple days until they are discarded for a new pair. Such lenses must be cleaned between uses. Lenses are cleaned by soaking them in a multi-purpose liquid solution that cleans and disinfects after a few hours. The standard container for storing the lenses during this cleaning period is a two-receptacle container having a pair of threaded lids. The user fills each receptacle with the liquid solution and then places the lenses in the receptacle. The lids are screwed on and the container is set aside for the requisite time period. A drawback with this system is the inconvenience of carrying both the liquid cleaning solution and the two-receptacle container. In order to reduce the cost of the liquid solution, users purchase large containers that are inconvenient to pack while traveling. Travelers thus desire a pre-filled contact lens storage container that is convenient and disposable.